


Perils of Paperwork

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [124]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fever, Friendship, Hanji is a good friend, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, emeto, nice try levi, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Levi is awfully cranky this morning, and it's not just because of the paperwork they're doing.





	Perils of Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a scenario on my sneezehq tumblr from an anon that really wanted to see some Levihan. This is not set at any particular point in the series. Enjoy!

“Are you feeling alright?” Hanji raises an eyebrow at Levi, who just responds with a derisive snort. “You’re even more crabby than usual today.”

“I’m not crabby, I’m just focusing on this paperwork,” Levi says shortly, eyes on the document that he’s currently signing.

Hanji rolls her eyes at him. “Right, because busywork like this requires so much concentration.” Levi ignores the jab. “Well, if you’re focusing so hard on it, you must be almost done, right?” Levi nods. “Great! Then why don’t you take that stack up to Erwin’s office? I’ll be right behind you when I finish with these.”

Levi obeys with a grunt, heading out the door. When the door shuts behind him, she lets out a dramatic moan. “This is so boring!” Despite her frustration, she signs the last few papers in record time before heading up to Erwin’s office.

Humming to herself, pleased to be done with the monotony of paperwork, Hanji opens the door and steps inside-only to almost run into Levi. He’s standing still as a statue, slightly hunched over, and his face looks paler than usual. She’s about to ask him what in the Walls he’s doing, when she spots the gigantic puddle of vomit on the floor. 

“Damn,” she mutters, skirting the edges of the puddle and setting down the papers before pressing a hand to Levi’s forehead; unsurprisingly, he’s burning up. “Why didn’t you tell me that you were sick?”

“Not sick,” Levi grunts out hoarsely, before his body betrays him with a sickly hiccup. 

Hanji shoots him an unimpressed look. “Right. Fortunately, the commander isn’t here to see the mess you’ve made in his office.”

“I’ll clean it up,” Levi mutters. It’s difficult to tell if he’s angry or embarrassed. Probably both. 

“No, you need to lay down. There’s a nice couch in my room that’s calling your name.” Levi shoots her a mutinous look. “Sit down before you fall down. I’ll clean this up.” She knows that telling him to go rest in his room is a lost cause. The couch is a good compromise.

Levi doesn’t say anything but his face softens slightly in gratitude.

Hanji accompanies him back to her room, partially because the supplies she needs are in that direction, partly because she’s legitimately concerned that he might collapse at any second. “I’ll make you some tea after I finish cleaning,” she promises. Once he’s settled, it doesn’t take long to retrieve a mop and clean up the mess in Erwin’s office. 

She returns to her room carrying a tray with two cups and a teapot-only to find Levi sound asleep on the couch. Setting the tray down, she presses the back of her hand to his boiling forehead and sighs, draping her jacket over his shivering frame. At least he’s resting comfortably.

“I do hope that you’d have the good sense to not go on a scouting expedition like this,” she sighs, taking a seat at her desk and sipping her tea. 

They both know the answer to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
